1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter assembly for filtering fluids flowing therethrough. Specifically, the present invention relates to a filter assembly including a housing an a filter element disposed in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter assemblies are used in many types of systems for filtering impurities from a fluid flowing through the system. One such system is a fuel gas system that handles fuel gases such as liquefied petroleum (LP), natural gas, propane, and fuel-air mixes. The filter assembly is used, for example, to filter particulates to protect controls, such as regulators, automatic shut-off valves, etc., from particulate contamination.
The filter assembly typically includes a housing defining an inlet for receiving the fluid and an outlet for outputting the fluid. The housing defines a cavity between the inlet and the outlet and receives a filter element in the cavity. The fluid flows through the filter element and the filter element filters the fluid as the fluid flows from the inlet toward the outlet.
One goal in the design of filter assemblies is to maximize the filtering capability and efficiency of the filter assembly while minimizing the restriction of flow through the filter assembly. A restriction in flow corresponds with a pressure drop between the inlet and the outlet of the filter assembly. Specifically, the pressure drop is a decrease in pressure from the inlet to the outlet due to friction as the fluid flows through the housing, and in particular, due in part to friction between the flowing fluid and the filter element. The pressure drop is dependent on the velocity of the fluid at the filter element and the largest pressure drop occurs at the highest point of velocity of the flow of fluid through the filter element.
Since the fluid flows through the filter element during filtration, the filter element causes a pressure drop between the inlet and the outlet of the filter assembly. There remains an opportunity to reduce the pressure drop caused by the filter element while maximizing the filtering capacity and efficiency of the filter assembly.